Vuelco al Corazón
by ChelseaInc
Summary: [El pasado nunca muere]


**

* * *

**

**I. LAS CHICAS NO SON LO MÍO**

* * *

El corazón de Tsubasa latía impresionantemente rápido... Pero era quizá uno de los días más felices de su vida...¡Por fin! La oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando: Jugar en un equipo grande y fue en Europa, donde todos los jugadores sueñan llegar, el ya no era aquél niño que corría tras la pelota, era un hombre hecho y derecho, y ahora se enfrentaba a un gran reto al llegar a Europa, a uno de los clubes más grandes en le historia del Futbol: el Barcelona FC.

Ya había superado las difíciles pruebas y se había ganado un lugar en el primer equipo, poco a poco se ganaba el cariño de la afición, y claro el amor de muchas chicas, sin embargo entre sus recuerdos, cada vez que una de sus _fans _le gritaba: **Tsubasa, te amo**. Venía su mente una tarde antes de partir a Brasil en Japón, donde alguien a quien quería le había dicho eso mismo...

El auto se detuvo y fue hacia su departamento. Y corrió al restaurante ya que tenía un poco de hambre, después de todo un entrenamiento con el gran equipo Barcelona no debía de ser fácil...

- Es él ¿verdad?. dijo una chica.

- Creo que sí, pero no estoy tan segura si sea igual de apuesto en la tele que en persona-contestó otra.

Tsubasa oyó los comentarios y sólo dio una ligera sonrisa, en realidad a él nunca le habían interesado las chicas, siempre había corrido tras un balón y no tras una chica... y a lo mejor éstas chicas eran unas fans perdidas, pero le había venido a la mente, una chica que había conocido en Japón cuando era sólo un niño, recordó a aquella persona que en una romántica puesta de sol, le había dicho "Te amo". Y pues, el comentario de esas chicas, le hacía recordarla.

- ¿Eres Tsubasa verdad?...

Él volteó y vio a las chicas que habían hablado de él hace algunos instantes, con una ligera sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, afirmó que si era Tsubasa...

- Mucho gusto, somos July y Almudena, somos españolas, y hemos visto lo que has hecho en Barcelona, realmente eres sorprendente somos tus mejores admiradoras, dijo la chica exaltada y emocionada de conocer a su ídolo en persona.

- Hola July y Almudena...Gracias por sus comentarios... No, realmente las chicas no eran el punto fuerte de Ozohra - Bueno me tengo que ir a descansar, mucho gusto de conocerlas...y Tsubasa se marchó a su cuarto, dejando a las chicas algo intrigadas por su repentina ida...

- ¡No! Las chicas no son para mí, repetía constantemente en su cabeza...

Llegó a su departamento en el 8º piso, abrió la puerta y se botó a la cama, realmente estaba cansado, pero no tenía sueño, sólo quería descansar, así que fue a la ventana de su departamento, incluso al pequeño balcón que tenía, y miró la bella ciudad de Barcelona, y buscó un juego con que entretenerse, por ejemplo buscar coches Honda rojos, o Sedan amarillos, aunque con nada de eso conseguía quitarse de la mente a Sánae.

- ¡Rayos¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué hasta ahora me doy cuenta? Ahora que estamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia...¿Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la mente?...

Algo estaba cambiando en él, no se podía concentrar en la hermosa panorámica, por que aparecía una carita de niña, apoyándolo en cada partido, y unas palabras de ánimo que retumbaban en su mente, también recordaba las veces en que le había sido indiferente y quien sabe por qué, había algo en su cuerpo que se lo reprochaba constantemente...

Tsubasa, giró su mirada, buscando escapar del mar de dudas que tenía, y sus ojos se encontraron con otros ojos, azules, muy azules como el mar y como los zafiros, pero había algo de raro en esos ojos, estaban a más de 100 m de distancia y a muchos metros de altura...

- Yo la conozco, donde la he visto ¿Dónde?... se preguntaba Tsubasa, al ver el gigantesco anuncio espectacular que estaba exactamente frente su departamento... no era cualquier anuncio, era un anuncio de Noody, una cadena de perfumes muy importante en Europa, si no es que la más, pero no eran los perfumes lo que le interesaban a él, sino la chica que estaba promocionado, la que estaba en esa gigantesca foto...

- ¡Juraría por cualquier cosa que a esa chica ya la conozco, eso lo había desconcertado mucho, ya que no era posible, dejar pasar desapercibido esa mirada tan dulce, que repetía que ya la había visto, el cabello tan fino y sedoso, el cuerpo frágil y esbelto de esa jovencita a quien miraba, que no era sin duda, alguna modelo famosa, ya que no cualquiera anuncia una cadena de perfumes tan importante. Aunque en esa niña aparte de la pose tan de "diva", había en su mirada algo de soberbia, tal vez por sentirse la más hermosa, aunque también había algo que le encantaba a Tsubasa... algo que había visto 5 años atrás...

Tendido en su cama y en un profundo sueño se olvidó de Sánae y de la misteriosa jovencita, aunque su sub. conciente seguía preguntando...¿Dónde la he visto?...

Amaneció el día siguiente y Tsubasa desde temprano corrió mucho, rayos, el desvelo de la noche anterior habían hecho que se olvidara por completo de levantarse temprano e ir al entrenamiento con su equipo...¡Como le pudo haber pasado!. Tomó el primer Taxi que encontró y se dirigió a la concentración del equipo...

- Oye, te pareces mucho a Tsubasa de Barcelona, es más es una coincidencia, es más también es una coincidencia que vayas al centro de entrenamientos de ese equipo...¿Qué, vas a ver al japonés?

Tsubasa, se rió un poco, y sólo le dijo:

- Si realmente lo quiero conocer, dicen que se parece mucho a mí, pero en realidad creo que soy más guapo y apuesto, ja, ja, ja.

El taxista hizo un gesto sarcástico y al llegar a su destino, sólo dijo Tsubasa a él,

- Bueno entonces, el sábado contra la Real Sociedad tendré que hacer varios goles, para que creas que soy yo...Mientras iba a la puerta y alguno que otro fotógrafo que estaba ahí lo fotografiaba...

-¡Cielos! Si era Tsubasa...¡Traje en mi taxi a Tsubasa Ozohra!..

Después de otro largo entrenamiento, Tsubasa, y sus compañeros partieron hacia el centro de concentración para afrontar el partido contra la Real Sociedad, y el se hospedó con su compañero Rivaul, (rayos no se si así se escribe, perdón de todos modos).

Llegaron al cuarto y acomodaron sus cosas, Rivaul puso sus lociones, cremas y todo eso en el tocador del cuarto, mientras Tsubasa, buscaba gel para el cabello, cuando sin querer con el codo golpeó una loción de su amigo:

- Cuidado Tsubasa¡Mi Loción de Noody!. gritó algo afligido Rivaul.

Tsubasa, como pudo evitó que se cayera la loción de Rivaul...

- Lo siento de verdad, se disculpó...

- Que bueno que la sujetaste justo a tiempo, es una de mis favorita y de las más especiales de Noody...

-¿Perdón¿De quién? Pregunto Tsubasa...

- De Noody, no sabes, es la loción K-41, la que anuncia mi novia, dijo bromeando Rivaul..

- ¿Tu novia?...¡Pero si eres casado!...

- Si pero de todos modos, esa niña me encanta, claro respetando a mi esposa...no me digas que a ti no te gusta..

- La verdad, es que no sé de quién me hablas... dijo algo confundido Tsubasa...

- ¿Qué no conoces a la niña que anuncia esta loción? Oye, Brasil no está en otro mundo...

- Pero si en otro continente... contestó Tsubasa... pero, al menos ya ubiqué a la chica que dices...

- ¡Vaya, pensé que jamás darías con quien es, ella es una de las modelos más famosas de todo el mundo, puede llegar a ser la Top Model del año, me gusta mucho..., pero hasta ahí nadamás, yo amo a mi esposa...

- ¡Lo que digas! Además, te voy a decir que a esa chica, siento que ya la conozco, no sé como ni donde, pero siento que sé quien es...

- Bueno, supongo que la debes de conocer¿no? es hermana de tu amigo... respondió Rivaul...

Al decir esas palabras, algo en su corazón le dijo la respuesta...

- ¿Ella¿Es ella?...¡Pero ha cambiado tanto¡Tanto en sólo cinco años!... ¡Era una niña!

- ¿Qué dices? preguntó algo confundido Rivaul... -¿Ya sabes quien es?

- ¡Melissa! contestó Tsubasa sorprendido, Melissa, no puedo creerlo, ha cambiado tanto,

- ¿La conoces de verdad, cuestionó Rivaul¡Hablas como si la conocieras muy bien!

- Si la conozco, aunque durante estos cinco años, ha cambiado tanto, cuando la conocí era una niñita... siguió a su hermano en el mundial juvenil de París, y gracias a eso la conocí... ahora recuerdo tantas cosas... respondió emocionado Tsubasa...

- Bueno, no voy a ir a ninguna parte, dijo Rivaul, invitando a Tsubasa a que le contara su historia con esa _"Top Model_"...

* * *

Genzo, y Sánae esperaban las noticias del doctor... tal vez Tsubasa no jugaría la final contra Toho, eso si sería algo fatal para el equipo... Todos esperaban las buenas noticas, Tsubasa estaba lesionado del hombro...

-Espero que se encuentre bien le decía a Sánae, quien para él, que había vuelto de Alemania, para concetrarse con el equipo y jugar el mundial sub-16, yo no era la niña tan "inocente" que era antes...

- ¡Eres detestable Genzo! le contestó Sánae, sarcásticamente... y entonces fijó sus ojos en el horizonte y miró por la ventana, Genzo, caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando el diagnóstico de su médico...

Los pasos se oyeron, tanto Sánae y Genzo voltearon inmediatamente, era Tsubasa que salía con una cara de preocupación...

- ¿Cómo te fué? Preguntaron ambos...

- ¡No podré jugar todo el partido, sólo algunos minutos... ¡No puede ser! contestó triste Tsubasa...

- Tranquilo, debes confiar en que tus compañeros hagan las cosas bien para cuando entres, dijo Genzo tratando de consolarlo...

- Pero es el partido contra Hyugga¡Tengo que jugarlo!... con una voz llena de desesperanza... hablo Tsubasa...

Sánae, buscaba la manera de decir algo que alentara a su amado, pero ¿Qué podría ser, a él sólo le importaba el fútbol y la pelota, si decía algo tenía que tener algo que ver con eso...

Entre los tres hubo gestos de desánimo, Genzo, Sánae y Tsubasa, no sabían que decir...

Genzo, habló:

- Bueno, en este momento mis amigos de Alemania de quien te he hablado, están entrenando...¿Por qué no vienes a verlos?. Le dijo a Tsubasa...

- ¡De acuerdo! Aceptó Tsubasa y Genzo con un gesto invitó también a Sánae, quien también decidió ir con ellos...

- Vayan, yo ahorita los alcanzo, tengo que pasar por algo con mi doctor...

Sánae y Tsubasa fueron a las canchas donde estaban los jóvenes alemanes, llegaron y se sentaron. Tsubasa se sorprendío del nivel de juego de los amigos de Genzo..

- ¡Mira que bien tocan el balón¡Que potencia al disparar¡Tienen mucha afinidad! decía asombrado el chico... Sánae, obviamente, le molestó algo...

- Es el único momento en que podemos estar solos y tu pensando en el balón, dijo en voz baja, tratando que Tsubasa no la oyera...

- ¿Qué dijiste? Preguntó el...

- Nada, na..nada, dijo Sánae, sonrojándose...

Tsubasa hizo un gesto con los hombros y siguió admirando a los alemanes...

- No te importa que momento sea. El futbol ocupa el 100 de tu cabeza, pensó Sánae, pero aún así te quiero...

- Descansamos un momento chicos, dijo el entrenador de los alemanes.. y se sentaron en el suelo, algunos, otros platicaban y algunos tomaban agua, ya que estaba desocupada la cancha de los entrenamientos, Prinz, uno de los jóvenes alemanes, invitó a una jovencita que también al igual que Tsubasa observaba el entrenamiento...

- Vamos, ven a jugar conmigo, mientras no llega tu hermano... invitó el rubio alemán...

- No tengo ganas Prinz, estoy cansada... ¿Qué crees que Londres está a 10 Km. de aquí? Le respondió la jovencita.

- Bueno, pero yo decía que en todos estos años que llevo de conocerte, jamás me has metido un gol, eres una mala discípula, y eso que no soy portero, ya no te voy a seguir enseñando a tirar- La retó Prinz.

- ¡Ja! dijo sarcásticamente ella... ¿Tú¿Enseñarme a tirar, el único que me ha enseñado a tirar es Karl, tu solamente me retas, pero recuerda que no soy futbolista...

- Entonces es peor... dejas muy en mal en nombre de Karl, mucha gente lo admira y tu si no anotas un gol, vas a hacerlo ver como un farsante y un perdedor... dijo Prinz, tratando de que la niña se animara a tirarle un penal...

Ese comentario molestó a ella, podía decirle lo que quisiera... pero...¿Decirle perdedor a Karl¡Eso no se lo permitiría!

- De acuerdo, ganaste Prinz, te tiraré un penal, eres de lo peor, pero ten por seguro que le voy a informar a Karl, lo que dijiste él... ¡No lo vuelvas a llamar perdedor!

- Lo que digas, contestó el alemán, mientras corría a la portería a intentar abatir el tiro de la chica, que si bien jamás se asemejaría al Tiro de Fuego de Schnneider, tendría algo de su misma técnica...

- ¿Lista? preguntó el rubio...

- ¡Ya verás Prinz, contestó la niña...

Se alistaba para tirar la chica cuando de repente...

- ¡Hey chicos!... tengo que presentarles a alguien se oyó una voz...

- Hola Genzo, respondieron ellos...

- El chico que está junto a mí (el estaba donde estaban Tsubasa y Sánae), es de quien tanto les he hablado... - El es Tsubasa Ozohra... sijo Genzo, mientras Tsubasa los saludaba con una sonrisa, al igual que Sánae...

- Hola Tsubasa, contestaron ellos¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros?.

- No puede, está lesionado, contestó Wakabayashi...

- Que lástima, bueno luego será, dijeron los alemanes, mientras cada uno volvía a sus labores...

Prinz se dirigió a la chica:

- ¿Ese es el tipo que dice tu hermano que es mejor que Karl, cuestionó algo intrigado...

- No lo sé, respondió ella, no lo conocía, pero cuando Genzo dice eso que es mejor que Karl, creo que es por que está algo afectado, nadie puede ser mejor que Karl, dijo ella...

- Para ti, todo es Karl, respondió el chico con aire de decepción...

- No todo, respondió ella, - Bueno voy a saludar a Genzo...

Y ella corrió hacia él, que cuando se dió cuenta de que ella se dirigía hacia él, brillaron sus ojos y extendió sus brazos, para abrazarla, cuando se encontraron ambos se estrecharon profundamente...

- ¿Cómo estás princesa? dijó Genzo...

- ¡Muy bien! Aunque... algo cansada, el viaje fué muy largo Genzo... respondió la chica

- ¡Que bien que llegaste ya¡Me tenías algo preocupado!... habló Genzo

Sánae y Tsubasa si miraron con ojos de "¿es su novia?", bueno ellos pensaron: _Quizá si puede ser su novia, Genzo si se fijaría en alguien como ella. _Y lo decían por la forma de la chica, su cabello: negro con destellos azules, que caía hasta por debajo de sus hombres, con mechones en sus mejillas y su frente, ojos preciosos, azules, color azul mar, su piel blanca, sus mejillas rosas y su boca roja, además de su figura muy esbelta... y aproximadamente de 1.55 de estatura, además de la decencia con que se veía, seguramente era de la misma clase que Genzo, si no es que más...

- ¡Que linda niña! Dijo Sánae...

Fue ahí cuando ella y Genzo, se dejaron de abrazar ...

- ¿Es tu novia? preguntó Tsubasa algo confundido...

Ella y Genzo, se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír...

- ¿Por qué se ríen? Preguntó Sánae...

- Disculpen, no los he presentado..., mira Sánae, dijo Genzo, ella es Melissa Wakabayashi..., mientras la ñina la saludaba con una sonrisa...

- Mucho gusto, contestó Sánae, que aún no entendía el mensaje implícito en las palabras de Genzo...Pero Tsubasa si entendió, y preguntó exaltado...

- ¿E-es tu hermana?

- ¿Es tu hermana? repitió Sánae confundida...

- Así es, dijo Genzo, es mi hermana menor, Melissa Wakabayashi, ella vive con mi familia en Inglaterra, pero quiso venir a Japón conmigo y luego a Francia, ya que tiene vacaciones en su colegio...

- ¿Así que nos va a seguir? preguntó Tsubasa...

- Así es, además de que nos va apoyar - dijo Genzo- ¿verdad hermanita?

- Claro, a mi desde pequeña me ha gustado el Soccer, en Londres soy seguidora del Chelsea FC. respondió ella...

- Soy Tsubasa Ozohra, se presentó...

- ¡Tu eres Tsubasa! dijo Melissa, Hasta que conozco al famoso Tsubasa, Genzo, te menciona constantemente, habla muy bien de tí...dice que eres el mejor futbolista del futuro...

Tsubasa se mostró algo modesto, puso una mano en su nuca, y dijo...

- Bueno¿eso dijo? Vaya Genzo, creo que exageras mucho... no soy el mejor...

- Pero vas por el camino... contestó su amigo...

- ¡Si! Eres el mejor, terció Sánae, como siempre llena de amor por él...

Riéndose, la plática entre ellos siguió, hasta que Genzo, fué a jugar con sus amigos, o mejor dicho a entrenar, claro, no sin antes decirle a Tsubasa que jugaría por él... Y se quedaron Melissa, a quien sus amigos llaman Mel, (incluido Karl), Tsubasa y Sánae, claro que una de ellas hacía el mal tercio, aunque sacó clara ventaja Mel, ya que ella sabía de futbol y le habló a Tsubasa de cada uno de los amigos de Genzo, y claro también de Schnneider, ganándose así su agrado, ya saben que futbol es lo que atrae al hijo del capitán Tsubasa.

Es obvio que se agradaron, pero en buen sentido, definitivamente las chicas no son lo de Tsubasa, quien vio a Melissa, sólo como una amiga, y ella sintió lo mismo por él, sólo agrado... Claro que eso a Sánae, hizo que Mel le desagradara un poco, y era correspondida, Melissa mientras hablaba con Tsubasa, simplemente la hizo a un lado y la ignoró... Eso hizo que Sánae se molestara, pero más cuando Tsubasa le dijo:

- Oye... ¿Te puedo llamar "Liz"?...

- ¿Por qué me quieres llamar así? Pregunto la chica confundida, -mis amigos me llaman Mel-

- Bueno, es que me gusta ser diferente, contestó Tsubasa...

Melissa, ahora Liz, aprobó la idea de Tsubasa, con un sólo encogimiento de hombros...

Y así fue como la conocía, dijo Tsubasa a Rivaul quien estaba muy atento a la plática del chico japonés...

- ¿Eso fue todo, no creo, dijo el Brasileño, - dime lo demás, anda, esta buena tu historia...

- ¿Por que lo quieres saber? Contestó Tsubasa...

- Si me cuentas lo que pasó después... yo te digo eso, te conviene amigo...

- De acuerdo, acepto Ozohra. Tu ganas...


End file.
